


Yugioh! Sensō (manga)

by Drasknes44376



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Artwork will improve, Chapter up date will be done, Dueling, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Going go by the dub names, M/M, Manga, Multi, Sub names are way too long, Surreal, Tournaments, fan cards, light shipping, my love letter to Yu-Gi-Oh, real card
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: A tournament like no other has infect all the dueling realms. All duelist are put under the strictest conditions. The reward a single wish. Limitations and method yet be known. Although considering the grant scheme of this chaotic war two question must be ask: What is this event true purpose?
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Serena, add few more later
Kudos: 1





	Yugioh! Sensō (manga)

**Author's Note:**

> There are some minor artwork errors. Also this was done with my style so I can understand if this isn’t to your appeal. At the time of this writing this chapter isn’t completed, but I plan on work hard on each pages.

X


End file.
